Eating Out
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: Mark and Monae have a little fun in the lockerroom. Surprising twist at the end, possibly the beginning to a sequel? Who knows? Kane and Lita make special cameo.


Monáe sat in the private lockerroom, watching the monitor as her husband fought against Diesel. It excited her how he was a brute in the ring, a commander in the ministry, but a gentle giant behind the scenes with her. She could still remember how terrified she was when he began to court her. It amazed her how much resistance met them, not only from the wrestlers but members of the ministry as well. After seeing each other for 6 months, he asked her to marry him and become the lady of darkness. She readily agreed. Since then she has never looked back. Her attention was brought back to the monitor in time to see his brother Kane interfere in the match. After watching her husband clean house, he stood in the middle of the ring giving the cameras a view of his angry face. She looked down at the erection threatening to split his spandex attire.

I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come, so I crossed my legs and picked up the latest edition of WWE magazine. The least I could do was keep myself entertained while I waited on my angry lord to come back. 5 minutes later and I heard crashing sounds coming closer and closer to the room. I took that as my queue to get ready for his arrival, after all he likes it when he can cut right to the chase. I smoothed down my hair, fixed my clothes and leaned back onto the couch with my arms spread wide on either side. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mark stepped into the room. The look on his face was purely animalistic lust as his eyes had gone from that hypnotizing emerald green to clear, it was enough to make my pussy wet. He reached around behind him to lock the door and cast a seductive smirk across his shoulder towards me. To anyone else they would think he was going to hurt them, but I knew that he was giving me a heads up on what was about to happen.

Then he did something that I have never seen any man do, let alone him. He sank to his knees, barely making a sound and crawled over towards me. Now if there is anything that is more seductive than his smirk, it would have to be the way he crawls, like he is a predator stalking his prey and that prey is me. When he gets close enough, he sets both hands on my legs and pushes them apart wide enough for him to crawl in between. He places his hand on the back of my neck applying pressure on my sweet spot. I can't help the slight moan that escapes my mouth; his fingers remind me of clouds dancing on my skin.

Applying more pressure, he brings my head down for a dominant kiss. It starts off with a light brush of his lips against mine, his tongue caressing the outline of my full lips. I know that he is begging for me to let him taste my sweetness. I arch my neck giving him access to what he desires most and he waste no time going for the prize. His tongue makes slow, methodical movements savoring every second. As the minutes progressed, the kiss got more demanding. He pulls away to lick a trail of fire down my throat as he makes his way towards my breasts. We pulled away to catch our breath, but we never stopped looking into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready for me to taste you, my love?"

I eagerly nod my head and walk over to the couch. I watch as he quickly undresses, discarding his boots last. My mouth watered as he made his way over towards me in his boxers, his erection bobbing up and down as if it was beckoning me to come closer. I scooted closer to the edge of the couch, opening my legs for him because I knew that he would check to see if I was wearing any underwear.

"I trust that you have followed my directions, yes?"

Again, I nod my head to confirm. "Good girl." He pulled away, reached into his bag and pulled something black. "Put your hands above your head. Knowing what would happen if I defied him, I quickly place them as he wanted. I hold my head down not daring to look him in the eyes. My ears perk up at the sound of metal hand cuffs locking in place.

"Now you have no choice but to submit. You will be mine to own until I say. Understand?" I started to nod my head again until he coiled my hair around his hand and tugged it back. "You will answer me with words, not a nod of your fucking head." Scared but turned on beyond belief, I answered. "Yes..." he pulled tighter. " Yes what?"

"Yes master."

He got back into his position and lifted my legs over his shoulder. "I hope you're ready to keep cuming, slave." I didn't get a chance to reply before I felt his tongue vibrate over my clit.

As an automatic reaction, my legs jerked and I arched my back. I started moving my hips closer to his mouth. I groaned loudly as he pulled his mouth away from my pussy so he could wrap his arms around my legs to hold them down. He returned to the task at hand but torturously slow. He had only been at it for 10 minutes before I grinded my lips on his face. I was purposely pushing his buttons to get him to go faster.

Once again he pulled his face away from my pussy. "You wish to try me, bitch?"

Now, I wasn't much for BDSM but when I first met Mark, he told me he was into the dom/sub scene I was nervous as hell. But as he gradually eased me into it. Now I'm a sucker for it.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me over to a covered seat. With his other hand he snatched it off. A stool covered in black leather sat before me. Pushing me down into a doggy position, I found myself face down, ass up. Starting to lift my head up, I felt my master's hand push my head down. "You wanted to be disobedient. No you will pay." A black scarf was pulled over my eyes and tied tightly. His footsteps veered away for a moment then came back. It was quiet for 3 minutes. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my ass. The pain went away only slightly before I heard the crack of leather hit my skin again.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I wanted to pull away but the moisture between my legs said otherwise. He cracked me 5 more times but by then I was no longer crying but moaning. Putting the crop down he laid me down on the couch then pulled his pants and boxers off. Positioning himself at my womanhood, he snapped his hips forward. I let a moan slip from my lips. My pussy has never been able to get use to Mark's size, but I'll be damned if I let that stop me from let him please me. His thrusts were brutal, short and sharp, hitting my g-spot everytime. The only sounds that were audible were the slapping of skin and our gasps. I felt my climax peaking, but Mark pulled out and flipped me into another position.

"You think I'm gonna let you come that easily? No, I want you to hold it in until I say you can cum. "I grunted my disapproval but that was soon swallowed by his mouth kissing mine's. We switched positions 5 more times before we came back to the missionary position. By then I was frustrated and more than ready to pop.

"Please master. Let me-"

"What? How bad do you want to cum?" I couldn't form the words so I figured that I would show him how bad I needed my release. Using all my strength, I squeezed my sugar walls around his member. The look on his face was priceless. I repeated the action only this time I didn't stop. I know I was supposed to obey my master, but damn it! I wanted Mark to know that he wasn't the only one that could tease. Caught off guard, he started thrusting into my contractions, drawing us both closer to our climaxes.

We had almost reached completion, until Glen decided to walk in with Lita.

"Oh my god! Guys put some clothes on! God, couldn't you have waited until you got home?"

Mark and I looked at each other and laughed. "Um, Glen? You are in our lockerroom. "

He huffed impatiently. You know what, fuck this. I'm going to catering." Lita walked over towards me despite me being naked and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. We were coming here to do the same thing. Maybe we can get together sometimes." Kissing me lightly on the lips, she winked at me before she turned to leave. Flabbergasted, I turned to tell Mark, but he was already dressed and at the door yelling for glen.

"Glen! Glen! I got something to ask you 'bout Lita!" I laughed out loud, no doubt knowing that he had heard and seen what had transpired and was more than geeked up to have it happen. I guess a foursome wouldn't be so bad, but it sure as hell wouldn't be happening tonight!


End file.
